New Ordained Dominion
History While the New Ordained Dominion only became a recognized power near the midpoint of Year 7, rumors suggest that its origins have been around for nearly a century, gathering power and tracing their way through the upper echelons of governing powers. Others believe that it originated with the discovery of the Force, but these historians are often dismissed as quacks and lunatics, this may be because they are quacks and lunatics, though it's more likely that the Dominion would not like its history to be wide-spread knowledge. Regardless of its origins, NOD is something of a mystery to the rest of the galaxy, as its fanatically loyal religious members are neither good or evil, but a little of both. This sets the Dominion apart from most religious groups as they lack an inherent doctrine of morals and set code of conduct. What little is known of NOD belief is provided by the Dominion itself. It is known that a sort of Balance must be maintained, and as long as the balance is maintained, the Dominion has no qualms with the darksided Sith or the lightsided Jedi, however, when the balance is shifted in favor of one, their attitudes change substantially. Furthermore they go so far as to state that there is truly no light or darkside, simply the Force, and what people make of it, by leaving echoes of their personalities, dependent on how strong willed or strong in the Force that person is. Simply put, that there is only one Force, and those that dwell in it. NOD doctrine is to keep these people at an equal level, so that nature can maintain an unbiased neutrality, which, they say, is vital to the health of the galaxy. Hierarch Thade Darktracer is reportedly quoted saying, "Think of the Force as a meadow, populated by nerfs and howlrunners, if the number of nerfs grows too great, they eat all the grass and starve to death as a result. The same is true of the Howlrunners, if their numbers swell then they eat every nerf and again starve to death. In this way the Force is like a meadow, a balance must be maintained, or the Galaxy will be thrown into chaos. You may be asking, though if there are two sides, nerfs and howlrunners, shouldn't the same be true of the Force with a light and dark side? No, though there may be two types creatures, there is only one meadow, and the meadow is neither nerf, nor howlrunner, it is its own entity. Such is the way of the Force." NOD is fanatical in its devotion to convert all non-believers, and will stop at nothing to achieve this goal: community service, assassination, brain washing, relief, aid, and murder are just some documented examples of Dominion attempts at conversion and preservation of the faith. It is due to these factors that we classify NOD as contradictory by the very strictest definition of the word, and rank them a class B threat, due to a relatively small size, but also accounting for fanatical cultists and unknown elements. Nothing else is known about NOD at this time. Category:Non Faction Group